This disclosure relates to a display device and a method of designing the same.
Traditional display devices usually have a rectangular display region. Recently, non-rectangular display regions, particularly circular display regions have come to be employed for watch-type mobile displays or vehicle displays in view of the appearance or the size of the display region. For example, JP 2015-203870 A discloses various shapes of non-rectangular display regions.
The peripheral circuit inclusive of a scanning circuit and a data circuit includes a plurality of TFTs, which are embedded in the outside of the display region or the peripheral area of the display panel. In the case where the display region has a rectangular shape, the scanning circuit and the data circuit are provided along different sides of the rectangular display region.
In the case where a display device has a non-rectangular display region, the display device may have a region where both of the scanning circuit and the data circuit are disposed. To dispose circuits having different functions within the region, the layout of the lines and circuit elements in the region is complicated. Furthermore, the scanning circuit and the data circuit are disposed in two layers (rows) in the direction away from the center of the display region, resulting in a wide bezel.
For example, the example disclosed in JP 2015-203870 A employs a circuit arrangement such that a common voltage part, a signal line driving circuit, and a scanning line driving circuit are disposed in layers in the radial direction of the display region. The line (circuit) layout needs to be carefully considered to avoid crossing of the signal lines, the scanning lines, and the common voltage part on the same layer, so that the bezel is wide.